魔大陸
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy VI * '''類型''': 莫古利王活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/news_banner_FF6_floatingCon.png 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': [[The Psycho Clown]] * '''Original Event Period''': 4/20/17 00:00 - 5/4/17 23:59 PST * '''Original Claim Period''': 4/20/17 00:00 - 5/10/17 23:59 PST ** '''Rerun Event Period''': 5/17/19 00:00 - 6/6/19 23:59 PST ** '''Rerun Claim Period''': 5/17/19 00:00 - 6/13/19 23:59 PST Story 1,000 years ago...when the War of the Magi that had ravaged the land finally ended, the power of magic vanished from the world. In the wake of a technological revolution, the Gestahlian Empire, which somehow restored the power of magic in hopes of taking over the world, faces off against the Returners, the rebel force that opposes it. Set afloat by the empire once again, the Floating Continent has now appeared in the Dimensional Vortex. Rain and company shall behold the wonders of this land, and the mysterious girl able to manipulate magic who journeyed across it with her friends... Exchange You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the [[Farplane]] to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. Exclusive= Exclusive Items |-| Common= Common Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. Battle Info BGN= The Floating Continent - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Brainpan]] [[Naude]] |boss = [[Ninja]] |drop = }} |-| INT= The Floating Continent - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use white magic |mission-3 = Defeat gigantos with magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Brainpan]] [[Naude]] [[Ninja]] |boss = [[Gigantos]] |drop = }} |-| ADV= The Floating Continent - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use black magic |mission-3 = Defeat behemoth with a limit burst |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Apocrypha]] [[Brainpan]] [[Gigantos]] [[Naude]] [[Ninja]] |boss = [[Behemoth]] |drop = }} |-| PRO= The Floating Continent - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal lightning damage 3 times or more |mission-3 = Defeat a dragon with an esper |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Apocrypha]] [[Behemoth]] [[Gigantos]] [[Naude]] [[Ninja]] [[Platinum Dragon]] |boss = [[Dragon]] |drop = }} |-| ELT= The Floating Continent - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Party of 4 or less (Companion included) |mission-3 = Defeat ultima weapon with a limit burst |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Apocrypha]] [[Behemoth]] [[Dragon]] [[Gigantos]] [[Ninja]] [[Platinum Dragon]] |boss = [[Ultima Weapon]] |drop = }} Event Tips * [[Golden Bomb|Golden Bombs]] may appear on any round of ADV, PRO and ELT, which drop each. * [[Nelapa|Nelapas]] may appear on any round of PRO and ELT, which drop each. * In rare cases, a combination of up to 2 rare monster (Golden Bomb/Nelapa) can appear in the same run, thus extending the round count even further. * Below you find a decision table for farming [[Fish (Item)|fish]]. Boss Guide: Ultima Weapon (ELT) Abilities * '''Blaze''': Fire magic damage (1.6x) to one enemy * '''Flare''': Fire magic damage (2x) to one enemy and decrease water resistance (30%) to one enemy * '''Full Power''': Physical damage (1.8x) to one enemy * '''It's gathering a great power!''': Increase DEF/SPR (30%) for 3 turns to caster * '''Flare Star''': Fire magic damage (2x) with ignore SPR (50%) to all enemies * '''Quake''': Earth magic damage (1.5x) to all enemies and decrease wind resistance (30%) to all enemies * '''Mind Blast''': Inflict 1 random status ailment (others 15%, petrify 10%) to all enemies * '''Bio''': Dark magic damage (1.2x) to all enemies and inflict poison (15%) to all enemies * '''Graviga''': HP damage (75%) to all enemies * '''Meteor''': Magic damage (3x) with ignore SPR (50%) to all enemies Strategy * Above 50% HP it'll mostly spam '''Blaze''' and '''Flare'''. * It'll have access to the rest of its abilities below 50% HP. * Use status ailment protection to guard against '''Mind Blast''' ([[Jeweled Ring]], [[Ribbon]], or [[Discernment]]), or have someone who can cure the party of ailments like [[Minfilia]] and [[Ling]]. * Don't forget to unequip [[Shiva]]. * [[Ifrit]] will increase your physical damage against it and reduce fire damage. * Use MAG break and SPR buff to reduce the damage of other high powered magic attacks. * Have [[Cerius]], [[Minfilia]], or [[Marie]] ready because they can reduce fire damage 70%. * [[Noctis]] with [[Fire Flask]], or any units that have abilities that can inflict [[Status Ailments#Paralyze|paralysis]] to Ultima will lead to less worry about maintaining units' defenses. * Even if Ultima Weapon can be subject to Paralysis, it won't always last three turns, sometimes it will pass after the first or second turn from inflicted. This seems to happen more recurrently whenever its HP is below half. Videos